


Postmortem

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [12]
Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, SPOILERS DO EP 6 DE DESCONJURAÇÃO, classificação M porque trata de temas do rpg, desculpa, mortes canonicas, no beta we die like chris, olha ela de novo, um conceito de ceu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: "Elizabeth Webber não acordou pacificamente.Que piada seria, já que ela não teve um só dia pacífico desde que descobrira a existência do oculto. "ou, uma continuação de uma fic que não era para ter continuação, mas que agora tem.Por que?SENTIMENTOS.Parte 2 de Afterlife?
Relationships: Lucille Webber & Elizabeth "Liz" Webber, Thiago Fritz & Elizabeth "Liz" Webber, Thiago Fritz/Elizabeth "Liz" Webber
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Postmortem

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma continuação da fic Afterlife, se você não leu, recomendo que leia ela primeiro pra ter um entendimento básico do que está acontecendo.
> 
> ADIVINHA QUEM TEM COVID, MUITOS SENTIMENTOS E TEMPO PRA ESCREVER?  
> eu escrevi essa porra em um dia gente, pelo amor de deus perdoa se tiver algum erro eu só precisava tirar isso de dentro de mim.

Elizabeth Webber não acordou pacificamente. 

Que piada seria, já que ela não teve um só dia pacífico desde que descobrira a existência do oculto. 

Não, Liz acordou com um solavanco. Ela acordou no meio de lágrimas e suor e se debatendo contra as mãos que a seguravam. Liz acordou gritando, não de dor, mas de desespero. Liz acordou sentindo a poça quente da vergonha e do fracasso borbulhando em seu estômago, ou talvez fosse a sensação familiar de sangue fresco de algum machucado recente. 

Ela não sentia dor. 

Liz acordou. 

E desmaiou logo em seguida. 

  
  
  


Na segunda vez que se lembrava acordar, não estava gritando, mas também não estava lúcida e nem em total capacidade de suas faculdades mentais. 

Ela se lembrava de um borrão e de cabelos castanhos e de uma mão acariciando seu rosto. Seus ouvidos pareciam estarem debaixo d'água, pois os sentia quase que tampados e os barulhos a sua volta eram incoerentes.

Havia uma quentura a sua volta, não desconfortável e nem reconfortante também, apenas estava lá, estática. Liz não tinha noção de tempo, não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado desde que tinha recobrado um pouco da consciência, só conseguia sentir o calor e ver de relance as sombras se mexendo a sua volta.

E também foi a última coisa que viu antes de apagar novamente.

  
  
  


Liz ouviu um leve cantarolar.

Não reconhecia nem a voz, nem a canção, mas o sentimento que a trouxe fez com que o vazio enquanto dormia fosse preenchido com memórias de um tempo feliz.

  
  
  


Quando a luz do sol entrou levemente pelas persianas, Liz percebeu estar em um quarto. A visão fora claramente o primeiro sentido a voltar apesar de não conseguir identificar corretamente seus arredores ainda. Eram cores demais que se mesclavam com os raios de sol em sua visão.

Seu próximo sentido foi o tato, os cobertores macios como seda e cama gostosa afundando com seu peso quando se remexia. Tinha uma mão em seu cabelo que ela mal conseguia registrar. O carinho era bom. 

E então os barulhos começaram devagar, como o início de uma sinfonia que a parecia embalar. O barulho dos pássaros, o tic-tac rítmico do relógio de corda ao seu lado que lá ao fundo da mente ela reconhecera ser estranhamente idêntico ao que havia no corredor da casa de sua falecida avó. Água escorria pelo que parecia ser uma fonte como as que via em anúncios de casas de spa que sempre teve curiosidade, mas nunca oportunidade de experimentar. Era agradável…

 _Por que_ nunca teve oportunidade de experimentar? 

Algo haver com tempo? Não ter tempo...

Era engraçado o conceito, porque Elizabeth não sentia pressa ou mesmo vontade de se levantar. Como seria possível não ter tempo? Podia ficar ali para sempre. 

Brevemente registrou a voz de alguém falando baixinho no pé de seu ouvido, mas não conseguiu entender o que ela dizia de primeira. 

Fechou os olhos, não querendo se preocupar com aquilo, e o afago continuou- paciente, calmo, tranquilizando a mente de Elizabeth de maneira que não entendia ser possível. 

O cheiro de chocolate invadiu suas narinas. Sorvete, grama, um dia ensolarado.

"Eu também me lembro desse dia."

Liz fez um barulho com garganta, tentara falar, mas as palavras estavam entaladas.

Algo não estava certo, ela percebeu, algo… 

_"Descanse."_

E mesmo com a sensação por dentro e fora do pescoço, Liz não teve forças o suficiente para discordar. 

  
  
  


Era um sonho, ela percebeu assim que se encontrou lá.

Mesmo assim não tinha controle sobre suas ações e quase nenhum sobre seus pensamentos. 

Era um fim de tarde fresca, o sol ainda queimava um pouco suas bochechas, mas isso apenas a fazia se sentir mais energizada. Estava correndo por uma campina, a grama verde saudável esmagando levemente por debaixo de seus pés descalços, ela sentia mais do que ouvia o roçar das folhas em seus calcanhares. Rápida e ofegante, Liz tinha seus longos cabelos balançando aos ventos com a velocidade, mas não sentia medo nem desespero. Ouvia uma risada infantil ecoar pelo enorme lugar deserto e percebeu ser ela mesma rindo de alegria.

"Vem me pegar mamãe!" ouviu sua voz de menina dizendo para o aparente nada. "Vem me pegar!" 

Pelas suas costas, ouviu um segundo par de passos em sua direção. 

"Não tão rápido querida! Mamãe não consegue acompanhar assim!" 

Involuntariamente sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, mesmo sem entender o porquê. Sua mãe estava ali, oras! Não tinha motivo para ficar triste. 

"Liz, querida, não tão rápido!" seus passos diminuíram um pouco na velocidade, mas o sorriso permanecia em seu rosto. Braços a envolveram e ela foi tirada do chão, vendo o mundo rodopiar enquanto elas giravam, o calor que emanava de sua mãe fazendo com que as lágrimas que haviam se acumulado caíssem. Quando se voltou para ela, sabia que ambas sorriam, "Minha pequena guerreira, não está cansada de tanto correr?" sentiu seus membros ficarem pesados de repente como se tivesse corrido por horas ao invés de apenas alguns segundos e acabou bocejando. “Eu sei, eu sei, mamãe está aqui agora.”

Lucille riu, abraçando-a mais firmemente e se sentou no chão, com Liz segura em seu colo.

“Você passou tanto tempo sozinha, você foi tão forte! Mamãe tem _tanto_ orgulho de você, minha doce Liz. E eu mal posso esperar para te ver novamente.” Lucille afagava seus cabelos, tirando sua franja dos olhos que insistia em cair para frente, “Você vai achar estranho no começo, minha pequena, mas a mamãe está aqui, e ela nunca vai te abandonar. Tem tanta gente que está esperando pra ver você.”

Não havia percebido, mas o céu foi gradativamente escurecendo, o ar ficando confortavelmente mais fresco e o leve cheiro das flores e terra úmida a fizeram adormecer.

  
  
  


“Você, mocinha, é muito cabeça-dura, igualzinha a mim.”

E dessa vez reconhecera a voz de sua mãe instantaneamente, se perguntando então como não havia a ouvido antes.

“Não sabe quantas vezes eu achei que você iria acordar somente para te ver sofrendo de novo. Vai ser um longo caminho até poder sair dessa cama.”

Era confuso, apesar de tudo. Sabia que era sua mãe, mas não porque ela estava ali. Não conseguia se lembrar de muito e sua cabeça estava estourando de dor, tanto que quando tentou abrir os olhos, teve que fechá-los novamente, pois a luminosidade fazia suas pupilas arderem.

“Claro que está sensível, está a _dias_ com os olhos fechados, mesmo que tenhamos deixado a janela aberta para arejar o lugar, provavelmente há semanas desde que viu a luz do sol de perto né?”

Sentiu lágrimas quentes e grossas escorrendo pelo rosto, e não precisava colocar as mãos no rosto para saber que quase soluçava de tanto chorar. Era inevitável, após tanto tempo sem vê-la, simplesmente ouvir sua voz era como se Liz tivesse encontrado o paraíso. Esperara tanto por esse dia que mal conseguia acreditar…

E então se lembrou, gradualmente, do porquê que estava tão emocionada, do porquê que não ouvia a voz de sua mãe a mais de uma década.

_Ela havia morrido._

E Liz era tudo menos estúpida, se estava com ela, então com certeza não estava mais viva.

Só não conseguia se lembrar como tudo acontecera por algum motivo.

“Não fazia bem pra você,” Lucille disse pausadamente, como se não esperasse que Liz acompanhasse seu raciocínio se fosse rápido demais. Depois de alguns segundos a mais, ela tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez, e dessa vez obteve sucesso, apesar de ver imagem de sua mãe completamente borrada pelas lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Estava exatamente do jeito que se lembrava dela, menos algumas marcas de expressões. Os cabelos castanhos vivos e cheios, as ondas definidas e os olhos azuis reluzentes. “Toda vez que você acordava com suas lembranças, eu achava que ia te perder. Uma vez que você morre aqui, não tem mais volta. Não tem reencarnação, Liz, não tem continuação, só o fim, então eu preciso que você confie em mim.”

Sem ainda entender muito bem, ela concordou. É claro que confiaria em sua mãe. De olhos vendados.

“Eu tenho suas memórias mais recentes agora. Não é algo fácil de se fazer, mas conseguimos, e você vai recebê-las conforme for se tornando apta,” Liz abriu a boca para responder que aguentaria qualquer coisa que estivesse escondendo, mas Lucille a interrompeu, colocando o indicador sobre seus lábios da mesma forma que fazia quando Liz era uma criança e queria discutir com a mãe, _“Confia em mim, filha.”_

E ela se debulhou em lágrimas novamente. Suas emoções eram tão intensas. Anos que passara reprimindo cada ‘nuance’ de fraqueza — porque pessoas fofas não sobrevivem no mundo lá fora — agora pareciam não significar nada. Cada barreira que havia botado para não encarar o que sentia logo de frente agora estavam em destroços e Liz estava exposta por todos os cantos e de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Era humilhante chorar daquele jeito, e se sentia boba de pensar assim, pois aquela era sua mãe, mas Liz esperava ter um pouco mais de dignidade quando encontrasse Lucille depois de tantos anos. Esperava encontrá-la — pois apesar de não seguir nenhuma religião, não podia evitar esperar por aquele momento de alguma forma — e poder olhá-la de igual para igual, para que pudesse finalmente sentir como se tivesse vivido o suficiente para alcançar o legado deixado por ela, porém, do jeito que estava, mais parecia uma criança indefesa.

As mãos de sua mãe a seguraram no rosto, virando-o para ela e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas, deixando rastros quentes e molhados no caminho que faziam.

“Está tudo bem chorar, Liz.” Ao invés de desapontada, Lucille sorria tristemente, “Eu estou aqui por você, já te disse isso. Eu vou ficar aqui com você agora.”

Foi puxada para um abraço e reconheceu o conforto que tentava a consolar nos últimos dias. Sentia agora que Lucille estava chorando também e deixou-se simplesmente afundar no carinho que recebia.

  
  
  


“Então aqui é o outro lado da membrana?”

“Sim.”

Liz ficou quieta por alguns segundos, bebericando do copo de água que tinha sido empurrado em sua mão.

“E eu morri?”

Lucille colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, “Sim.”

Molhou os lábios, mordiscando-o de leve, “E eu não posso saber como? Pelo menos não ainda, certo?” Lucille assentiu, “Então deve ter sido horrível, eu diria. Pra não me deixarem lembrar, né?”

Sua mãe sorriu, “Eu sei o que está tentando fazer.”

Definitivamente era ela, se conhecia Elizabeth tão bem a ponto de saber quando estava tentando dar uma de esperta para conseguir respostas. “Desculpa.”

As desculpas saíram com mais facilidade do que Liz se lembrava durante sua vida adulta inteira. Sabia imediatamente que era efeito daquele lugar, já que tinha sido explicado que ela sentiria as coisas com mais intensidade agora que não podia mais escondê-las.

Quer dizer, poder, ela poderia, mas seria muito mais difícil e pouco recomendável. Pelo menos era o que foi-lhe dito.

Não parecendo afetada ou irritada, Lucille apenas pegou um dos bombons da caixinha que estava em cima da mesa e colocou em sua mão, “Você lembra desses?”

Aceitou a distração de bom grado, colocando o doce na boca. Reconheceu no mesmo instante mesmo a sensação sendo algo novo e não realmente palpável, a memória invadindo sua cabeça em forma de risos e alegria e… neve? “Nós nunca estivemos em algum lugar que nevasse.”

A pinta no canto dos lábios de Lucille se esticou com o sorriso que deu, e ela colocou a mão sobre a têmpora de Liz.

Conseguia ver uma noite fria, uma lareira crepitando ao fundo e uma criança - quase um bebê ainda, com seus três anos no máximo - em seu colo, as cores dos pisca-pisca reluzindo em seu rosto. “Eu vou te dar um doce, mas não é pra contar para vovó, ok?” A menina balançou a cabeça animadamente, cruzando os dedos na frente dos lábios como uma promessa. Sentiu o próprio peito vibrando e soube que o riso vinha de si própria. Estendeu o bombom para ela. “Muito bem, Liz! O que dizemos quando recebemos um presente?”

“Obigafa,” a menina respondeu, com a boca cheia de chocolate.

Voltou para o presente e Lucille agora estava comendo um dos bombons também.

“O que foi isso?”

“Nossa primeira e última viagem de Natal, logo antes disso descobri que a sua avó adoeceu e depois eu perdi o pouco contato que eu tinha com ela, e não conseguimos mais fazê-las. Quando ela se foi, eu já estava envolvida com outras coisas e… Bem, você sabe o que acontece depois.”

Ela sabia.

Sabia que a havia perdido para os ocultistas e que foi assim que entrou em toda aquela bagunça. Conhecera Daniel, Alex e Thiago…

_Thiago._

“Ele-”

“Amanhã,” Lucille disse em um tom de finalização.

“Mas-”

“Ele ainda vai estar esperando por você quando você acordar. E eu não acho uma boa ideia vocês se verem tão cedo, mas ele insistiu que se comportaria.” Os olhos de sua mãe reluziram, “Nenhum de seus amigos tem me deixado em paz querendo ver você, mas ele foi o mais insistente de todos, com certeza. Sabia que ele ainda não deixou o hospital? Parece que até que fazem anos desde que se viram.”

Tecnicamente, faziam. Anos e anos que Thiago não falava com Liz, pelo menos ele, _ele,_ não a miragem que ela havia criado em na própria mente. Anos que havia ficado preso com o Deus da Morte. Tudo porque Liz-

Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

No segundo seguinte Lucille estava se reclinando sobre ela com um olhar preocupado e as mãos retirando o copo de água e colocando mais um doce em sua boca. “E esse? O que isso te faz lembrar?”

Sem entender o motivo, mas sem vontade de questionar, Liz se deixou ser distraída novamente.

“Sorvete de chocolate.”

  
  


Estava inquieta, sentada na cama, sozinha naquele quarto enorme.

Era muito parecido com o quarto que tinha quando estava viva. Lucille havia lhe dito tentara deixá-lo o mais perto possível do que Liz se recordava, mas que quando estivesse melhor, ela poderia sair do hospital e o quarto que teria poderia ser do jeito que bem entendesse.

Saber disso não a fazia ficar menos inquieta, porém. Olhar para as paredes tão parecidas que na verdade não eram descascadas como a original, ou para o telhado que não tinha a manchinha de infiltração que havia começado a aparecer e todas as coisas que eram insignificantemente erradas, mas que agora chamavam a atenção de Liz como um farol, dançando em sua face.

“Você tem que lidar com um sentimento de cada vez,” disse sua mãe antes de sair. “O ideal era deixar você lidar com eles sozinhas antes de te deixar ver alguém. É uma situação muito perigosa, mas o seu amigo me garantiu que ele entendia os riscos. E nós dois sabemos que você não é do tipo que lida com o que você sente a não ser que alguém a faça enfrentá-los. Eu não posso fazer isso porque eu sou a pessoa responsável pela sua recuperação aqui, então se você ficar desconfortável comigo o seu progresso seria bem mais complicado.”

Lucille segurou suas mãos.

“Ele também não tem muito tempo aqui, geralmente não fazemos isso com ninguém, mas existem casos e casos e não temos um manual para nos guiarmos numa situação dessa. Tudo que aprendemos aqui nos foi passado de pessoa para pessoa. Não existe uma autoridade para nos dar instruções aqui, então, _Liz_ ,” Lucille pareceu implorar, “Se você sentir _qualquer coisa_ ruim, que você não consiga lidar, eu _preciso_ que você me diga.”

“Eu posso lidar com meus próprios sentimentos,” mentiu. E era uma mentira descarada, sabia bem disso. Era profissional em fazer exatamente o contrário.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou, Lucille a olhou severamente, “ _Me prometa._ ”

E Liz não conseguiria negar algo para ela nem se quisesse.

Então, agora, estava no quarto.

Sozinha.

Esperando.

Pelo que parecia uma eternidade apesar do relógio — que descobriu realmente ser o de sua avó — dizer que apenas meia-hora havia passado.

_Besteira._

Liz havia ficado mais de 20 anos esperando, ela não ia ficar prostrada um segundo a mais.

Se virou de lado na cama, colocando as pernas para a beirada e balançando-as mais algumas vezes, surpresa.

Não percebera até o momento, mas estava nova de novo.

As pernas que olhava não estavam mais levemente enrugadas como havia se acostumado a ver, mas normais, como se estivesse com seus 20 e poucos anos novamente.

Testou um pé no chão e quando este segurou o peso, colocou o outro também, os braços ainda segurando firmemente na mesinha de cabeceira e na ponta da cama. Suas pernas tremiam com o esforço, mas ainda não sentia dor, o que era excelente na opinião de Liz.

Não ouviu a porta se abrindo.

“Ah, eu sabia que não deveria ter parado pra pegar as flores...”

O chão ficou mais perto de forma brusca e no segundo seguinte estava caída nele, o braço num ângulo estranho que deveria ser desconfortável, as pernas provavelmente tinham se ralado no chão gelado, mas Liz não conseguia prestar atenção em nada disso.

Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Olhou para ele. Tentou dizer seu nome, tentou falar o quanto sentia sua falta, o quanto queria que tivesse sido ela em seu lugar. Tentou dizer que sentia muito. Tentou e tentou até que teve de tampar o rosto com as mãos enquanto soluçava fortemente, ouvindo o choro ecoar pelo quarto e talvez pela ala inteira onde se encontrava. Sabia que não chorava de forma bonita. Era sempre intenso e fazia seu rosto se contorcer de forma estranha e o barulho era tão alto que fazia seu peito e cabeça doer. Quando era real, chorava como uma criança, por isso evitava ao máximo fazê-lo na frente de outros.

Falhou miseravelmente em qualquer tentativa de parar.

Apenas soube que Thiago se aproximou quando o sentiu pegá-la no colo para a colocar novamente na cama do hospital. Manteve as mãos no rosto, mais para esconder-se do que para abafar o soluçar e Thiago não fez nenhuma menção de tira-las de lá.

Ele apenas ficou ali, do lado dela, também sentado na cama e a abraçando por cima dos braços colados ao corpo. Sentia-se tremer e sentia fazer com ele se mexesse também com cada movimento errático.

Passaram-se longos minutos até que o choro cessasse e ela apenas respirasse um tanto sem fôlego, meio imprensada, mas não querendo soltar do enlace.

Quando se sentiu incomodada com o silêncio, deu um puxão de leve no colete que Thiago usava, finalmente parando para vê-lo propriamente apesar da visão embaçada. Ele estava de volta a sua antiga glória, livre de cicatrizes e das olheiras, com um rosado saudável nas bochechas e os olhos avermelhados nos cantos. Ele parecia tão bem.

“Me desculpa.”

Foi a única coisa que encontrou forças pra dizer.

Thiago deu um sorriso de canto, “Não tem o que desculpar, minha querida.”

Ela balançou a cabeça, “Não, tem sim. Eu prometi pra você que eu ia proteger o Joui.”

“E como você sabe que não foi exatamente isso que fez?”

Liz revirou os olhos, “Eu não sou burra, Thiago. Eu sinto como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago toda vez que penso sobre ele, e eu sei que tiraram minhas últimas memórias porque algo muito ruim aconteceu.” Apertou a curva do próprio braço, “Mas eu sei que você não pode falar sobre isso agora.”

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando ela por algum tempo antes de respirar fundo, ficando sério, e passar a mão esquerda pelo rosto até o cabelo.

Olhou para ela mais uma vez e se levantou, sentando-se na poltrona depois de arrastá-la o mais próximo possível da cama hospitalar, de frente para ela.

Thiago balançou a perna num ritmo ansioso por algum tempo e então pegou algo que havia deixado e pôs no colo dela.

“Eu trouxe pra você,” disse. “Mas isso é óbvio. Achei que seria um gesto legal.”

Liz tentou sorrir, “E é.”

E era. Ela apreciaria bem mais se não tivesse uma massa escura de dor e arrependimentos crescendo dentro de si.

Thiago a analisou por mais algum tempo, parecendo perceber na expressão de Liz algo que nem ela sabia estar mostrando. “Eu vou dizer isso quantas vezes forem necessárias Liz, até que você acredite nas minhas palavras. Você foi a mulher mais corajosa que eu já conheci na minha vida. Nada do que você possa ter dito ou feito vai mudar isso. Eu estive com você esse tempo todo- Quero dizer, não todo, nos primeiros meses eu não podia nem ter notícias de ninguém, mas depois disso não tem um momento que vocês precisassem de mim que eu não estivesse com você ou com o Joui. E eu tenho certeza de que você fez tudo que pôde para protegê-los da melhor forma possível.” 

Liz o encarou de volta, tentando não transparecer o quanto aquilo havia mexido com ela.

“Não importa o que eu tentei fazer ou não se eu falhei no final.”

“Eu também falhei ao proteger vocês-”

“Do que voc-”

“Se eu tivesse sido melhor, o Arthur não teria perdido o pai, nem o Cesar. O Christopher ter morrido foi culpa minha. O Brúlio morreu porque eu não consegui resistir ao Carniçal.”

Liz quase se levantou com as palavras dele, prestes a dar com aquele buquê na cara dele. “Claro que não! Você não podia adivinhar que a aranha ia te pegar. E a gente nem sabia do Carniçal!”

Thiago deu de ombros, “Não importa, é culpa minha. É algo que eu nunca vou me deixar esquecer.” Antes que ela pudesse interrompê-lo, ele continuou, “Mas o que está feito, está feito. Eu estou em paz com isso. Tudo o que eu podia fazer, eu fiz- o que me resta é esperar que quem eu deixei lá embaixo consiga terminar o trabalho que começamos. Não só isso, mas esperar que eles vivam mais do que vivemos.” Ele colocou a mão em cima da dela. “É o suficiente, _foi_ o suficiente. Mas a única pessoa que pode te perdoar é você mesma. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.”

Silêncio...

“Eu não posso me perdoar sabendo que eu deixei tanta gente morrer...” Ela sussurrou, trazendo os joelhos para perto e apoiando a cabeça neles.

Thiago também se calou por um tempo depois disso.

“Se você não se perdoar, você não vai conseguir sair daqui.”

Isso fez com que ela olhasse para ele novamente, “E o que há de tão ruim nisso? Eu achei que estávamos seguros aqui.”  
Thiago prensou os lábios, “Aqui é o outro lado da membrana, Liz. Você sabe disso. E ela se alimenta de toda a energia ruim que temos aqui dentro,” ele apontou para o próprio peito, “e se cultivarmos elas ao invés das boas, elas também nos consome. E é assim que você se perde.”

Trincando o maxilar, ela respondeu, “Bom, é o que eu mereço depois de ter falhado.”

Escondeu o rosto porque o olhar de pura dor que Thiago a lançou era demais para suportar. Ela só não queria mais desapontar ninguém. Ela queria sumir como acreditava em vida que aconteceria.

Thiago se levantou e por um momento ela acreditou que ele iria embora. Por um segundo, até que sentiu seus pulsos serem agarrados e a cama ranger com o peso adicional dele.

“Eu não posso fazer isso sem você.” Ele encostou uma das mãos no peito. As batidas do coração dele eram a última coisa que ela esperava sentir, porém se surpreendeu mais uma vez ao percebê-las. “Ele não bate mais de verdade- não é mais necessário, mas é um lembrete que eu me faço. Toda vez que eu pensava desistir, que era muito mais fácil deixar a culpa me consumir, eu lembrava que você ainda estava lá embaixo, e que você ia precisar de mim quando chegasse aqui. Cada batida dessa era alguém que eu amava lá, e que eu precisava encontrar mais uma vez. Eventualmente eu entendi que deveria fazer isso por mim mesmo, mas Liz,” a outra mão encontrou o rosto dele tentando apaziguar a expressão infeliz, “Eu sempre soube que você era o real motivo de eu ainda estar aqui no início.”

“O que-”

“Você sabe. Você sempre soube. E eu entendo você não sentir o mesmo, sério. E se você quiser seguir em frente depois que melhorar ao invés de esperar pelos outros, eu vou ficar feliz em continuar sozinho sabendo que você está bem, mas não assim. Não me faz ter que te perder dessa forma de novo.”

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e ela sabia que ele estava tentando se manter no controle das próprias emoções.

Coisa que ela também deveria estar fazendo.

Ao invés disso, sentiu a respiração falhar por um momento antes de se jogar com tudo em cima dele, o que resultou nos dois quase caindo da cama porque ele definitivamente não estava preparado para um impulso tão repentino.

“Ver você nas mãos dele foi a pior agonia que eu passei na minha vida,” ela disse. “Saber que aquela era a última vez que eu te veria, que eu não podia fazer nada além de virar as costas pra você… Eu nunca me senti tão impotente antes. Ter a certeza naquele momento que eu teria que viver o que restou dos meus dias sabendo que você se foi por mim foi quase enlouquecedor.” Ele o rodeou com os braços, apertando com força e firmeza, nunca o suficiente para machucá-la. Ambos estavam chorando novamente. “Eu não sei se consigo esquecer isso, me desculpa.”

“Eu não quero que você esqueça. Suas memórias fazem de você quem você é. Eu só peço que você continue a lutar, porque você é alguém que vale a pena morrer por. E eu não me arrependi por nenhum segundo nos 51 anos que eu esperei por vocês.”

E apesar da sensação estranha e dolorosa em seu interior ainda estar ali, Liz acreditou nas palavras dele.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado.  
> uma curiosidade, a primeira fic se chama Afterlife porque o Thiago já sabia que ia morrer. é a vida após a morte para ele. ele caminhou pra aquilo de bom grado, ele literalmente esperou por aquilo. foi algo mais tranquilo porque ele meio que "escolheu" que ia morrer ali salvando os amigos.  
> já a da Liz se chama Postmortem porque é um termo que se usa na ciência forense quando se examina um corpo depois de morto. ela morreu de repente, injustamente, ela não teve a oportunidade de fazer o que queria ainda, nem ao menos de falar suas últimas palavras. então é uma análise de personagem postmortem, não uma passagem tranquila.  
> eu achei justo a fic terminar assim, de repente, com o princípio de um momento melhor pra ela, mas deixando bem em aberto o que pode acontecer ou não, porque foi assim que eu me senti com o final dela.
> 
> (deixando bem claro que eu adorei o fato do mestre ter matado a liz daquela forma, porque às vezes dói muito mais ver um personagem ser interrompido na sua trajetória do que vê-lo morrer no final de um ciclo)


End file.
